


lantern skies

by junniehui (mingyuu4hae), mingyuu4hae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeonghan, Joshua - Freeform, Junhui - Freeform, LEE - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Short AU, Wonwoo - Freeform, dk - Freeform, dokyeom - Freeform, hong - Freeform, jisoo - Freeform, minghao - Freeform, mingyu - Freeform, scoups, seokmin, seungcheol - Freeform, seungkwan - Freeform, svt - Freeform, vernon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuu4hae/pseuds/junniehui, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuu4hae/pseuds/mingyuu4hae
Summary: once in a blue moon does hong jisoo fall in love with his special someone. and perhaps on this blue moon—has he met the one who floats his lanterns up above the sky, that made him fall deeply into his eyes."if you light a lantern for another, it will also light your way."
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

lantern skies

"you know, they say that when the stars met lanterns, the stars said, "what's the wish? i'm ready to fall."

"so what are you actually implying?"

"i'm saying, that if anything is bothering you, let it go and be happy."

**starring:**

hong jisoo

**and**

lee seokmin

**"seoksoo"**

****

"oh you tickle me very much, seokmin."

"and you make my lantern float on itself, with my heart's beating pace fastents, hong jisoo."


	2. ☆01

_knock knock._ "who is it?" hong jisoo lifted his head that was resting on his arm—that was atop on his cream-colored desk. "you have a guest, jisoo!" his older sister, boreum, yells from afar as his mother had told to call jisoo for his 'guest". "i don't know anyone." he jokingly answers, going back to jotting something on his notebook. "oh come on, soo. its junhui." her sister walked to the younger's room, leaning on the opened door of his room. "nevermind! i'm coming, hui!" jisoo swiftly stood up, picking up his grey hoodie that matched the baby blue and white striped sweater that he was wearing. "alright bro! lets go." junhui and jisoo exchanged hi-fives as soon as the older arrived at their porch, revealing a tall junhui who wore a checkered-long sleeve polo, with his collar fixed—and topped off with his usual fluffed up golden brown hair. "woah woah woah. _ehem._ and where are you two going?" jisoo's mother, byul ara crossed her arms, holding a spatula that was made for cooking her all-time dessert specialty, chocolate chip cookies. "yeah, where are you going?" boreum ironically impersonates her mother. "boreum, get back to cleaning your room." her mother scolds, with a smirk. "ugh. fine!" she shouted as she stomped away her feet with attitude. jisoo and junhui quietly escaped from jisoo's house, slowly closing their wide beige-colored doors, as his mother was still looking away. "now where do you think you're going, young man? plus you, _junhui._ " 

"we're just going to see the lanterns! seungcheol and hansol's gonna be there too! please, can i go? and besides, i only get to see the lanterns once a year! you won't make me miss this one, will you?" jisoo pleaded—walking back inside to her mother. "well, i guess so. i mean, if seungcheol is there. i guess i can just call him in case of emergencies-" byul ara was stopped as jisoo hugged him. her hair getting clasped inside his son's arms. "thanks, mom." he whispered. "alright now go! just be back before 10, okay?" she patted his son's pinkish-brown hair. "how about 11?"

"fine. 11 it is then. have fun, jisoo!" 

with her mother bidding goodbye to the two, junhui ad jisoo headed out for the park—where they'll be meeting seungcheol, hansol, and his friends, to watch the lanterns tonight, together. "got you're lantern ready?" junhui asks, as they roam around the busy, yet wonderful streets of hongdae. "of course i do. can never leave home without it." jisoo replied, taking out his self-designed lantern—from his backpack, that was painted with stars, and colorful flowers. "woah. your lantern is hella pretty." jun said in amazement. "aw. thanks." he said, with rosy cheeks. the streets soon was lit up with fairy lights, that made hongdae look even more ethereal than it already was. the breeze flowed into people as they wander around the city, too—as winter was early to come in November. "oh and i've heard, xu minghao is coming to the park tonight. isn't that amazing?" junhui widely smiled in glee. "oh the fashionista one?"

"who else? and his coming with his friend mingyu, too. those two are like partners in crime you know. _sigh_." he said in deep joy. you can tell from his eyes that fromed hearts whenever minghao was in the topic. "hui, you've been crushing on him for 2 weeks now. why can't you just come up to him and ask him out?" jisoo chuckled in a question. "how could i? he's too cute. and what am i? a stray cat." he pouted. _"aii._ no you're not. you're handsome. and i'm sure minghao would love to hang out with you." he comforted the boy with sweet words. "well—if you say so, hyung." junhui formed out a smile.

the boys arrived at the park just as soon as the sun set. "cheol-hyung! hey, they're over there!" junhui grabbed the hem of jisoo's jacket, making the two boys run to hansol and seungcheol who waited for them, sitting on a bench. "there you are! just in time for the sunset." seungcheol stood from his seat, welcoming the two with hugs. "hehe yeah. hi, sol!" jisoo waved shyly to the other american. "ah jisoo-hyung! it's so nice to see you again. oh by the way, is it okay if i brought my cousin too?" he spoke, with earphones plugged in his ears normally. "oh yeah, sure. where is he? and _who_ is he exactly?" junhui asked. "his name is jihoon-hyung, lee jihoon. from my mother side."

"oh him? i've heard he's a great composer. and he even composes for our school!" seungcheol exclaimed, making the boys shook from a junior's talent. "yeah, that's him. and is it okay, because he also brought his _boyfriend_ —kwon soonyoung. so uh-"

"oh no worries! the more the merrier of course! anyways, where is he?"

"i think he's at the food stalls right now." hansol answered, pointing to the variety food stalls that stood amongst the lampposts, on the park's driveway of sort. "okay! why don't we get something to eat too? i'm starving." junhui tucked in his hands to his abdomen. "alright! i'll guess let's just meet here again in half an hour?" jisoo planned out, questioning the boys. "sure!" then they all parted ways, finding eats for them to dig into. half an hour passed, and the boys gathered at the same place and at the same time they agreed on. "oh! this is jihoon-hyung and his boyfriend as i spoke about earier." hansol introduced the two 96 liners to them, bringing a small—or rather just the perfect sized boy, and another who eagerly tried to take a selca doing a tiger pose—which the boys found seemingly weird. "hi! oh uh- _youngie_!" jihoon awkwardly elbowed his boyfriend, mumbling an " _ow._ " in return. though soonyoung now realized that there were a group of boys standing in front og him. "oh uh- hello! i'm soonyoung." he spoke energetically. "i'm jisoo, pleased to meet you." he gave out a warm smile. they all proceeded in getting to know each other as time passes. "oh and, i know this is _too_ much to ask but- i'm actually with my friend here today. and so, is it okay if he kinda- tag along?"

"sure! nothing's _too_ much for us. is that him?" junhui pointed out a boy wearing a denim jacket, with an earring stud—buying in front of a food stall. "oh, yeah! seokmin! come here." soonyoung hollered to the boy, making seokmin quickly pay up for his cheesedog, and run to the boys. "hyung-you called?"

"yep! and _they_ said that it's okay if we come along with them to watch for the lantern flying thing!" soonyoung puts an arm around seokmin's shoulder, him smiling at the welcoming boys up front him. "well uh- okay! i'm seokmin!" he shook hands accordingly to, hansol, junhui, seungcheol, and—jisoo. "hi! i-i'm jisoo." he stuttered whilst shaking the other's hand. "n-nice to meet you! jisoo-hyung." seokmin blushed. "hyung, you never stuttered-" junhui said perplexed at how jisoo had never muttered. "oh shut up." jisoo's cheeks arose with redness. "anyways! let's find a spot to fly our lanterns. it's getting dark, too." soonyoung took the lead. "okay!" as the boys settled in to find a spot to ready their lanterns, junhui patted jisoo on the shoulder. "hyung. minghao's right there!" junhui designated to the boy talking to his friend, who is known as 'mingyu' on a shaded lounge area—laughing. "alright then. go get him, lover boy." jisoo winked at the younger. "oh yeah! thanks hyung." junhui gave the older a hug, running away with a bright grin painted on his face.

as the night gets deeper, the people on the park, as well as the boys, started lighting up their lanterns—and was ready to make them float upwards the starry night sky. jisoo and hansol lighted theirs first, making the lantern glow blissfuly as their faces. seungcheol and the others followed with the warm light the candle produced inside their designed lanterns. "on the count of three. 3, 2, 1, go!" on seungcheol's guide, the boys successfully launched their lanterns up to the sky—with the other people's glistening lanterns likewise. jisoo always liked seeing the lanterns float beyond the moon, amidst the dark night. and he mustered out a vast war smirk as well this time. only this time, he unexpectedly found himself staring at soonyoung's friend—seokmin who as well widely formed a smile, making him look dazzling for jisoo. he endowed in the younger's sparkling eyes, which jisoo can say that he had fallen deeply for them. it was a priceless sight for him to describe. and a blush filled his cheeks as he looked at the boy for a longer time.

he wasn't sure of what was to happen to him in the future, or what was even happening right now.

but he's sure of one thing. and that was that, this was going to be an unforgettable night for him.


End file.
